Chūnori Ichimaru
Chūnori Ichimaru (一丸注典 Ichimaru Chūnori) is the first and only child of Akiko and Echo Ichimaru. Because his mother is a Visored and his father is a Demon, Chūnori possesses aspects of both, making him a Hanyō much like his uncle. Appearance Like most of his family, Chūnori has dark black hair and pale skin. His eyes are blood red, a trait none of his blood related family member's have. He wears a reddish brown overcoat, with a black tied sweater underneath, black and black formal . He also seems to carry a pokcet watch wherever he goes, and wears his Zanpakuto on his waist. Personality Chūnori is best described as sociopathic. Like his father, he usually displays a face of carelessness or neglegence, but due to his mother's blood often tends to lean more towards anger than apathy. His lack of emotion originates from his strong desire to connect with his indifferent father through attempting to make him proud, supposedly by reflecting his behavior. His speech is extremely refined, as he always seems to use proper language and politeness. Chūnori seems to be extremely condescending, moreso than his father, and without losing his polite composure tends to easily humiliate those with low intellects without effort. He will even go so far as to challenge his father's business associates to intellectual duels of sort, something his mother Akiko scolds and his father Echo silently approves. In battle, Chūnori believes in no mercy, and prefers to quickly and brutally humialate his opponent to remind them who is superior in the battle. He tends to begin with a calmness, but as his mother's fiery nature kicks in he slowly succumbs to adrenaline and anger. On a miscellanious note, Chūnori's hobbies are architectural analysis, political strategy, and playing the harp. Abilities *'Prodigious Intellecutal:' Living up to his herritage, Chunori is highly knowledgeable on the practical and psychological scale. His smarts are easily on par with his father's, perhaps only inferior from lack of experience. Although he didn't formally enter any shinigami academy, during a symmetrical placement test held by his father, he was shown to be capable of governing an elite division with minimal adversity. *'Master of Manipulation:' Using precise method and execution, in conversation, politics, or battle, Chūnori is able to orchestrate a sequence of predicted events by triggering the first link in the chain and knowing his opponent will continue it unknowingly. He uses his trickery to test opponents, allies, and even family of worthiness, whether they are aware of it or not. *'Immense Strength:' Much like his battle hungry mother, Chūnori's love of chaos is heralded by his vast physical superiority. In conjunction with spiritual supplements, blocking one of his full force strikes directly is more than advised against. *'Uncanny Velocities:' Inheritting his mother's levatation in sync with his father's speed, Chūnori has a strange method of transportation. When Chūnori moves at high speeds, he seems to fade into the atmosphere, leaving echoes of his former location to vibrate through the room, making it hard to pinpoint him visually or spiritually. *'Parasitic Spiritual Energy:' Rather than emit raw waves of energy, Chūnori's energy comes in microscopic prescence, and like his mother's pertains to blood. As his father, Chūnori's pressure is parasitic, and immediately attaches and enraptures every blood cell reachable. With each release of his zanpakuto, the range and potency of his spiritual pressure increases. *'Dark Allure:' Despite Chūnori's mysterious or otherwise dark appearance, he seems to hold an attractiveness that follows him regardless of his nature. His confident arrogance and politeness seem to strongly contribute to his strange appeal. Zanpakutō Magōshinjū: (でもにく ろありんぐ ごづ "Demonic Roaring God") Magōshinjū is the name of Chūnori's zanapkuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a dark katana. Its blade is a dull black, possessing a U-shaped hanguard with sharp edges. Its hilt is covered in a dull gray cloth inscribed with red symbols that glow a deep crimson as his power is unleashed. In its sealed state, his spiritual pressure in conjunction with his blade allows him to manipulate his own blood through his pores and wounds, only limited by his heart's capabilities and condition. Shikai: Released by the command: "Storm Thy Hearts" (嵐高堂心 Arashi Kōdō Kokoro), Magōshinjū's Shikai takes the form of an emperor's longsword. Its blade is a vibrant silver, having sharp and intricate designs leading down the to the bat-wing shaped hanguard. It's hilt is a deep crimson, leading into a complex sword butt. In this state, Magōshinjū's spiritual pressure range extends into the environment, allowing Chūnori to draw fresh blood cells from the surrounding and even rejuvenate and use ancient blood cells in the ground, though this takes more time. Infused with his spiritul energy the blood cells become near inpenetrable to anything except a direct blow from a powerful zanpakuto, which is hardly effective as the damaged cells may rejuvenate. Chūnori has been known to create shields, weapons, powerful minions, and even rapidly shrivel up his opponent with a mere gesture. Bankai: Yet To Be Revealed Trivia *He is left-handed, something perhaps inheritted from his father. *Chūnori's theme song, if any, would most suitingly be: "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee. Category:Demon Category:Generation I Category:Character